The Mystery of Baba Yega
by Red Star
Summary: An alternative sequel to Dragoness' "Making my Way". A Russian woman abducts Ash/Mew for evil purposes, little knowing that a mysterious group is plotting against her. READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Prologue

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA- PROLOGUE

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon or any real characters mentioned here.

IMPERIAL MINISTRY OF POKEMON, MOSCOW, RUSSIAN EMPIRE

Yevgeni Primakov studied the statue of Moltres with interest. Though the Minister of State Security had never attempted to compete in the Pokemon League, he found the creatures fascinating, and liked to watch the competitions at Moscow Stadium, in a box reserved for government officials. The MGB had an elite unit of Trainers who specialized in defeating terrorist operations, and the Emperor Dane I himself had a small regiment of Psychic types to guard his life. 

Today, the head of the MGB had been asked by the Pokemon Minister, Anya Polosev, to meet with her in her Ministry. Why she wanted to speak with Russia's secret police chief he could not fathom, but he decided to humor her and see what she wanted. 

"Minister Primakov?" Primakov turned to the Secretary sitting behind her. 

"Minister Polosev will see you now," He nodded and went inside the office.

"Yevgeni, welcome!" Polosev cried and gave him the traditional Russian hug and maneuver on either side of his head. After that, the two shook hands. Polosev directed him to a seat at her conference table, where two cups of tea sat, ready and waiting.

She smiled broadly, "Yevgeni, I have glorious news!" "Really, Anya?" said the MGB chief, "I thought you sounded a little excited over the phone. What is it?"

"Yevgeni, our agents have found…" she leaned in close, "…a Mew!" Primakov sputtered with his tea and slammed it onto the table, his mouth wide open. "A…Mew?! But, Anya, that's impossible!! Mews have not been seen for hundreds of years!!! Not even America's Area 51 has been able to find one. Our Psychic Development Program tried to find them…and found nothing!! Stalin swept like a madman throughout the Soviet Union and could not find a trace!" He straightened his tie and stared at Polosev. "It was the opinion of every intelligence agency Russia has ever had-Cheka, NKVD, KGB, SVR, and MGB-that the Pokemon known as Mew has become extinct." 

"I have done research, Minister Primakov, and I believe that Mews…laugh if you must at this…that Mews across the world have joined in a massive effort to block Psychic scans by every military on the planet." Primakov swallowed. He could not believe his ears!

"But Anya, we had as many as 220 psychics looking for them. How could they overpower a united force like that?" She smiled. "How many of those psychics could bend spoons with their mind, Minister Primakov? All Mews can do that, and much more. We have the chance of a lifetime here, Primakov. From one Mew, with cloning technology, we can create an entire army of Mews!! No one would stop us!" Primakov's eyes darted around nervously. Polosev was making him nervous, talking about military strength and cloning. "Minister Polosev, have you gone mad? You were appointed by the Emperor to administer the Russian Imperial Pokemon League and see to the welfare of our Pokemon parks!! What you are speaking of lies under the direction of the Emperor as Supreme Commander in Chief, the Council of Ministers, the Ministry of Defense, the Security Council…" She waved a hand in annoyance. "Yes, yes, Yevgeni, I know the workings of the Imperial Government, but Primakov, I want to ask you something…"

The Minister of State Security looked shocked. What did she want of him?

"The Ministry of Pokemon, while it has experienced Trainers running our various centers across the State, has no effective group that could take action to seize that Mew. But, the MGB does."

Primakov stood up, shaking with anger. The Ministry of State Security? Capture a Pokemon? Never! The MGB's purpose was to defend the Russian Nation against it's enemies abroad by gathering intelligence and crushing spy rings and top criminal organizations. "_Nyet, Minister Polosev! I refuse to be associated with this…madness! The Ministry of State Security is not interested in abducting rare Pokemon." He turned on his heel and went out her door. _

Minister of Pokemon Anya Polosev sat at her desk with a grim smile.

So, Primakov, you do not want to play? Very well, then. You would have been of insignificant help, anyway. 

She picked up her phone and dialed in a number. "Hello, Samurai? Are A.J. and the rest ready?" "Yes, honorable Minister. We are prepared." "Excellent, you move out tomorrow, understand?" "Yes, your excellency!" "Oh, and remember to wear those special bands on your head. They will protect you against it's Psychic attacks."

"Thank you, excellency," "Good-bye,"

She hung up and leaned back, with a smile on her face.

_Soon, Mew, you will call me master…_


	2. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 1

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and I would like everyone to give a round of applause for Dragoness for allowing me to twist around her idea a bit. 

What is evil? Everyone knows that: It's vile, cruel behavior. But what everyone does not know is the meaning of Destiny. Most people believe that Destiny is what we are fated to do and there is nothing we can do to change it. I am inclined to disagree, and I am backed by the strange events which are written here.

Signed, 

# Dane I, Emperor of All the Russias

Dane I, Emperor of All the Russias

*************

Samurai and A.J. were tense as the Ka-29 flew from over the sea and into the lands of the Indigo region. Their mission, from Minister of Pokemon Anya Polosev herself, was to capture the Mew that the Minister had discovered. Upon doing so, she would decree them into the Russian Pokemon League. It was an excellent trade. A.J. fidgeted with the headband on his head, not being used to wearing any sort of headwear. The Minister had told them that the band was specially designed to shield against Psychic attacks from the Mew. He looked over at the pilot, who had a grim look of determination on his face.

NEAR PALLET TOWN

Ash Ketchum could still feel it. The Darkness. It was coming and he had failed to stop it. Ash…? asked Mewtwo, who was now floating by the shattered little body. Are you alright? He didn't answer. Instead he pushed himself up and concentrated. He began to glow with energy. Ash, no! "MMMMEEEEWWWW!!"

Mewtwo shook Ash awake. The former human looked as if he had been electrocuted, burned, and run over by a vehicle used for heavy combat. Ash, don't try it again. said the tall clone who now held Ash's limp body in his arms. You don't have enough power to kill yourself; you're not strong enough. Nediko had been watching in stunned silence, nodded. Please, Ash. You're not the Dark Mew. It couldn't be…

Shut up!! Ash seemed to scream in his mind. He wriggled out of Mewtwo's arms and dropped to the forest floor…on his head.

What do you know who I am?!? There's something coming out, Ash gripped his stomach. The pain. The daggers. All were there. And I'm going to…

"Ash!" came a familiar female voice. Ash turned to see Misty leading Brock, Billie, Pikachu, and Richie out of the forest into a clearing. Get away, Ash cried, scrambling away from Misty as she kneeled down beside him. "Ash? What is it? My God, what happened to you?" "And what's that?!" cried Brock, who pointed at the startled Mewtwo. You don't understand, you've got to get away, Ash pleaded. Misty looked crushed. "Ash, what are you talking about?" I don't want to hurt you…

The pilot grinned and turned around. "I've got him in my sights. Put those masks on!"

Samurai and A.J. slipped on their gas masks. The pilot turned his attention back to the controls. Minister Polosev had pulled a lot of strings to re-equip this chopper, and he would use it to it's full potential.

"Gas missiles armed. Target locked." The computer targeted a nice spot on the ground. The pilot gripped the trigger on his throttle. "Missiles…" He stopped when he saw a red-headed girl slowly make her way to the target. Cursing to himself, he reset the weapon controls to his Gatling gun.

"Ash…" said Misty. No… he said, putting his paws to his head. The Darkness was reaching for him. He then noticed the sound of six blades slicing through the air. No, Dad, not now… He looked up to see a gray helicopter hovering over the forest. It was a strange machine, with two propellers mounted with one on top of the other. Mewtwo looked up at it with amazed eyes. Suddenly, Ash saw it: A machine gun mounted under the right-hand door. Misty, Look out!! A hail of bullets tore up the ground in front of the girl. She let out a shriek and drew back.

The pilot smiled. He reset the controls. 

"Gas missiles armed. Target locked. Commence fire in 5…4…3…2…1. Missiles away."

The missiles, filled with tear gas, flew out from beneath the right wing. They smashed against the ground, sending flames and gas into the air. Tears emerged out of Ash's eyes and he coughed violently. Mewtwo teleported himself away. Brock dropped to his knees and wheezed, "Can't…breathe…" before collapsing. Richie, holding his breath, dragged Brock into the clear. "Ash! Ash!" cried Misty. The helicopter landed in the clearing, it's doors slid open and two figures jumped out. A familiar, albeit muffled, voice rang out. 

"Sandslash! Tackle attack!" Ash turned to see a shadow barrel toward him. The form smashed into him, sending him flying out of the cloud. He looked up through tearing eyes to see a tall boy with black-green hair. A.J.? A.J. pulled a syringe out of his shirt pocket. He kneeled down by the Mew. A.J.? What are you doing it's me: Ash!

But A.J. didn't hear him. Instead, he calmly inserted the needle into Ash's arm.

Ah, yes, the headbands did protect Samurai and A.J. from Psychic attack, but Polosev had another design for those devices.

They prevented Ash from speaking telepathically with the two boys.

Misty looked up in time to see a gas-masked boy recall a Pokemon and jog to the waiting helicopter. She saw him carrying something small and pink in his arms. "Ash!"

The boy hopped into the Ka-29 and took off. She ran to it. She probably couldn't have done anything, but she ran nonetheless. She got there in time to see a number on the turboshaft. 56. She also saw something on the tail. A flag with white, blue, and red from top to bottom. Emblazoned on top of these colors was a double-headed eagle with a triple crown. 

The Russian Imperial Banner.


	3. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 2

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon. Thanks once again to Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story a little.

Tiny Pallet was unprepared for Misty barging into the Police Station and shouting "Ash was kidnapped!!"

A few hours later, Officer Jennys arrived from Veridian, Cerulean, Gringy, and whatever other cities that had an Officer Jenny that owed Ash a favor. Richie led one out to the spot of the kidnapping while one questioned Misty and the others.

"…and when it lifted off, I saw the Russian flag on the tail…thing." Jenny nodded as she jotted down notes quickly. A knock on the door and another her sister-in-law entered.

"I went down to the library and checked out a book of Military Aircraft. Try to identify the helicopter from it." After a few minutes of rapidly flipping pages, Misty stopped at one section. "This one!" she cried. "I'm sure of it!" Jenny#2 turned it over so she could read it. "The Kamov-29 Assault Transport Helicopter, specifically designed to provide fire-support to the Russian Naval Infantry in times of Marine operations."

Misty blinked and turned to Jenny#1. "She was always the strange one," the Officer shrugged.

MINSK, VICEROYALTY OF BELARUS, RUSSIAN EMPIRE,WESTERN THEATER OF MILITARY OPERATIONS CENTRAL COMMAND, AFTER "SWORDPOINT" EXERCISES.

"The result of these exercises show that the Russian Imperial Army, Navy, and Air Force are capable of cooperation in their defense of the Motherland. I am proud that my Boys have reclaimed the honor lost under the Federation's administration. But," the Emperor of All the Russias and Supreme Commander in Chief of the Imperial Armed Forces paused for effect, "The United States and our fellow Powers should have no fear. Unless they plan to attack Russia any time soon, then they should start wetting their pants and screaming like women." Laughter came from the reporters gathered before the WESTCOM building. _Perfect_, he decided, _they're all mine_. "And now, enough flowery crap, any questions?" More laughter. All the more good, as the reporters would write him as a good natured man, increasing his prestige overseas. Cries of "Your Imperial Majesty" or "Sir" rang out. These reporters were disciplined. He chose one such reporter. 

"Your Imperial Majesty, Christian Amonpour: CNN. What have you to say about allegations that your country's Navy participated in the kidnapping of a Pokemon trainer near Pallet in the Indigo Region?" The Emperor's friendly smile faded, and he seemed to grow pale. The CINCWEST noticed this and quickly moved in. "Sorry gentlemen, His Imperial Majesty is quite tired now. I will answer your questions now…"

The Emperor's Ilyushin-96 was quiet all the way back to Moscow.

THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW

Grand Admiral Victor Kolsov met his army counterpart, Marshal of the Russian Empire Vladimir Lakov, in the hallway outside the Defense Council. The two were the Commander in Chiefs of their respective Armed services. "Do you know what this is about, Victor Alexievitch?" "No, Vladimir Sergeyevitch, I'm as much in the dark as you are." Lakov flipped through his hastily put-together folder. "His adjutant didn't sound very pleased over the phone, stuttering, gulping, very nervous." The doors threw open to reveal an Army Captain. "The Emperor is ready to see you, gentlemen."

"A funny thing happened today," the Emperor began as he walked around the room behind the chairs of the gathered Defense Council. The Ministers of Defense and State Security, the Commanders in Chief of the Imperial Army, Air Force, and Navy, and finally the Prime Minister glanced at each other nervously.

"Mrs. Amonpour...you all know her, one of the most prestigious reporters to ever pop out of a woman…asked me a fascinating question. 'What did I think of allegations that the Imperial Navy helped kidnap a Pokemon trainer near Pallet?'" He turned and gave the group a sarcastic smile. "Unfortunately, I could not answer Mrs. Amonpour's question because I did not KNOW ABOUT IT!!!" he screamed at the Council. The members winced. "Of course, since CNN knew about it before I did, that means most of America knew about it before I did! Do you hear me?!?" He gripped the chair of the CINCARMY in anger. "SOME BEER-SUCKING REDNECK VET WITH A TV THAT TAKES UP HALF OF HIS FRICKIN' TRAILER KNEW ABOUT THIS BEFORE I DID!!!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!?!" 

The group just sat there uncomfortably. There was silence for a full 2 minutes. Finally Primakov stood up shakily. "Sire, forgive me. Intelligence is the responsibility of the Ministry of State Security. If you wish it, I shall submit my resignation within the hour." "No, Primakov." The Emperor sat down wearily. He put his right hand to his face and sighed. "If we deny it, the world will become suspicious. If we don't, they'll file protests until doomsday. We must show that we are as concerned about this as that kid's family."

He looked at his aide. 

"Connect me with this…Pallet Town. Immediately!"

PALLET TOWN.

Misty fumbled with the cup of water she held in her hands. Jenny#1 had gone to a phone to call her mother, the Attorney General, to get some leverage on their side. Reporters had swarmed the small town, flooding it's hotels and inflating it's economy. Brock and the others had returned to Ash's home, where Mrs. Ketchum quietly wrangled over whether to call her husband…

She was driven away from her private thoughts when Jenny emerged from the next room. She had a pale and shocked look on her face.

"Mom says that the Russian Emperor wants to talk to us."

15 minutes later, Misty and Jenny had rounded up the witnesses and were on their way to Professor Oak's ranch. "Why are we taking the call there anyway?" "The Professor's dish is the only one in town that's powerful enough to receive a call from Moscow," was the officer's answer.

The Professor greeted Mrs. Ketchum with a tight squeeze and showed the group to his largest screen. Jenny looked at her watch anxiously. "The Emperor should be calling in about 5…" The screen snapped to life. "…Minutes." Dane I appeared on the screen, wearing a black business suit with a red tie and white shirt. Three gold stars hanging from three vertical mini-Russian flags minus the Imperial Eagle. He looked down at the assembled group. "Officer Jenny?" he murmured. Jenny nodded. "Primakov was right; you do look like your mother." Jenny reddened a little and stepped back.

Mrs. Ketchum narrowed her eyes at Dane. The Emperor's digitized eyes turned toward her. "And you are?" "Delia Ketchum. Ash's mother." The Emperor nodded. "I offer the condolences of the Russian People in your son's abduction and…" The Emperor stopped. "Ash Ketchum?" "Yes." The Emperor's eyes briefly turned toward something on his desk and then moved back. He appeared troubled. "Now, you say that a Russian helicopter kidnapped Ash Ketchum?" "Yes we do!" snarled Misty. "Your men took Ash in front of our eyes!" The Emperor glared at the girl. "That is a very serious charge, Miss. One that, I assure you, won't be taken lightly by my government." Jenny stepped forward. "What are you doing about these charges? There hasn't been anything from you or your government." "I have already taken action, Officer. I have instructed the Imperial Navy to began searching for this helicopter. If Russian Naval officers were involved, I will award them the punishment that all officers guilty of kidnapping receive."

"And what is that?"

The Emperor's eyes turned once again toward Misty. "Death."

He continued. "I am sending you a group of Military Officers to investigate the attack. And Mrs. Ketchum?" She looked at the Emperor on the screen. "I will see to it that your son is returned safely. Until then, goodbye."

And the screen went blank.

THE KREMLIN

The Emperor let out a sigh and sat back against his chair. It was a more stressful day than he had expected. Suddenly, he heard the sound of liquid splashing into glass. Dane looked up to see a glass of tea floating toward him from the samovar. The glass landed before him, and he then felt invisible hands grip his shoulders and move up and down. The Emperor sighed and looked at the clock. 8:30.

"You shouldn't get so agitated, Papa," said a young voice across the Office, "Our children will want to meet the man who saved us." The Emperor smiled and signaled him forward. "Don't worry, I've still got quite a few years left." The Emperor took a little sip from his glass. "I want you to go with those Officers and help them." The figure nodded.

"Make me proud, my child."


	4. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 3

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and thanks to Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story a bit.

Ash awoke to see a row of bright lights above him. "Doctor, his mind is racing!" "Ah, good, he is awake." He felt the surface upon which he was lying slide out into a large room filled with computers and other pieces of equipment that were either meant for the study of Pokemon or were not familiar to him. He put a paw to his head and winced a little at a small bump that was there. The people in the room spoke in excited voices as the doors slid open to reveal a woman in a business suit with a small white, blue, and red flag pin on her lapel. She smiled and approached the confused Mew. "Minister Polosev, it is just as you said. This creature isn't quite ready for battle, but with time and experience…" "Enough," she said in a commanding voice. The scientist who had spoken to her quickly withdrew. She cupped Ash's chin in her right hand and looked into his eyes. "What is your name?" Ash Ketchum, She jerked her hand back a little. She then seemed to calm down. "Well…Ash. I suppose you're wondering what you are here for, eh?" Ash didn't answer. She smiled again and stepped back as one of her subordinates appeared with a mechanical collar. "You are here…to help us rebuild the Great Dream…"

OFF THE COAST OF INDIGO REGION…

The 2nd Carrier Group of the Russian Imperial Pacific Fleet arrived shortly after dawn. Rear Admiral Pasha Elinov sent out his orders from the bridge of the carrier _Smolensk_, capable of carrying about 70 planes in times of war. He walked out and descended to the deck to meet the members of the Investigative Team sent by the Emperor. It had a Commodore at it's head and included a Captain of the Navy's Air Fleet, an Air Force Colonel from the Defense Ministry's Exports Bureau of the Armaments Directorate, and a Lieutenant General from the Emperor's elite forces. The General wore the uniform of an Army officer, and technically outranked the Commodore, but didn't seem to care about rank. "I wish you luck, gentlemen!" "Thank you, Admiral, see you later!"

The group then turned to enter the Kamov-V-50 helicopter behind them and lifted off.

PALLET TOWN

Officer Jenny looked up into the sky from her spot on the pasture of Professor Oak's Ranch. "Are they here yet?" asked Mrs. Ketchum. "No, ma'am. It takes a while to get over here from a Carrier." "I hope I made the right food," Jenny turned to the large table that was flowing with meats, noodles, and other delicacies(I've always thought she was a bit nutty, haven't you?). "Ah, more than enough…" As she finished speaking, a chopping noise hit her ears. She turned to see a long tube-like helicopter with two rotors and a red star painted on it's belly. "They're here."

The Russians landed about 50 yards from Mrs. Ketchum and made their way up to her. The Commodore saluted and said, "Greetings, Delia Ketchum. I am Commodore Peter Dalikov, and these are my assistants; Captain Yevgeni Falushin, Colonel Leonid Samsonov, and Lieutenant General Ivan Nikolov." "Hi. Are you guys hungry?" The Russians gazed over at the table.

Some time later, Samsonov was asleep with his cap over his eyes, Falushin was engaged in a drinking contest with a Snorlax that had happened to wander by, and Dalikov was accepting challenges from Ground types to arm-wrestle. Nikolov had eaten one burger and that was it. Jenny looked at him more closely. Ivan didn't seem to be above 24 years old, very young for a General.

The Russians drew themselves out of their food induced behavior in time to accompany Mrs. Ketchum and Jenny to the Ketchum's house.

"…And then I saw your flag on the tail-wing." Misty finished her tale once again as Dalikov hastily scribbled down notes. "Did you notice any other armaments on the wings besides these gas missiles?" Misty looked frowned in thought. "No, I think they had some more of them on the other wing but except for the machine-gun, I didn't see anything."

Dalikov looked down toward his notes and wrote it down. "I see, so it was lightly armed?" "What does that have to do with anything?" The Commodore peered over his glasses at her. "Well, this may help show whether it was a government operation or merely some terrorist thugs. Despite their boasts, terrorists are more often than not a bunch of poor people whose main weaponry consists of AK-47s and a few stinger missiles that the Americans sent to Afghanistan." Misty blinked. "Well, yeah, I mean they didn't fire anything else at us." Dalikov nodded and wrote down more notes and continued the questioning.

"Excuse me, Colonel?" asked Delia Ketchum. "Yes, ma'am?" "Is there something wrong with General Nikolov?" The Colonel looked out the kitchen window toward the Ketchum's garden. Nikolov was walking slowly around the garden. He suddenly turned toward the Colonel's peering eyes. The Colonel jerked back. "Don't worry about Ivan, miss, he's a farm boy." Colonel Samsonov stared straight out at Nikolov while saying this. Delia frowned and looked out at the young General again. Nikolov was approaching the Ash tree and laid his hand upon it. _Ash_…

She began to tear up and excused herself from the kitchen.

_The flowers aren't thirsty anymore_…

Nikolov saw before him a young boy and his loving mother. He watched as he remarked ,in that childish innocence that we all lose eventually, how his name was like the tree's. 

Time passed. Rains fell. Winters came and went. The leaves fell off the Ash tree eleven times before Nikolov saw something that fascinated him. There was the Mother Ketchum (the years had hardly touched her beauty, he saw). She stood in the garden and watered her beautiful flowers and a small cat-like creature came up behind her and simply said:

_The flowers aren't thirsty anymore_…

Nikolov took his hand off the tree and headed toward the house. There was nothing else to be learned from that magnificent Ash.

The young General carried his cap, with gold star and Imperial Eagle, under his arm and wore a dark gray uniform. He had two rows of medal ribbons on his left breast and a sharpshooter's badge on the right. He gazed upon the small crowd in the Ketchum living room. Questions answers and little jokes and laughter flooded the air. In other words, everyone was distracted. Good. He stealthily made his way to the stairs. After one quick look around the room to insure no one was watching, he silently crept up the stairs.

Ivan placed his hand on the wall. After a minute of perfect stillness, he continued down the hall and placed his hand on another wall. After a moment, he gave a quiet cry of triumph and reached for the door that interrupted the wall's span. He looked inside to see Ash's room. He entered and began looking around. _This boy is a strange one_. He thought to himself._ Look at all these…Pokemon things._ He picked up a Poliwag pencil sharpener and examined it closely, feeling all around it. Not much information. He felt his way around the room, touching everything, looking for that one impression that could be a clue. It was when he turned to the bed that he felt the presence. Though it's mental waves were simple now, because of it's sleeping state, he could tell that it was a rather intelligent creature…for a Pikachu. 

Ivan slowly climbed up the bed's ladder. Without making a sound, he stretched out his hand and placed it on the Pikachu's head. As soon as he made contact, the General was nearly overwhelmed by a flood of memories. 

The rocket punch that was a spectacular failure. 

The stubborn battle with Brock.

The stench of the Muck.

All the joys, disappointments, laughter, fear, and bravery rushed before Ivan's eyes. And then he saw the clue he had never expected. He saw the boy, Ash Ketchum, facing against a tyrannical looking fellow. And then the boy's skin started to glow and a sound came out of nowhere: "MMMMEEEEEWWWWW!"

A second later, the boy's foe was vanquished, but all that was left of Ash were his clothes. Then Ivan saw the movement beneath the folds. And a moment later, a small cat-like creature with a long tail emerged. _A Mew!!_

Ivan jerked his hand away. The Pikachu woke up and let out a yell. Ivan was out of the room within five seconds. 

SAFFRON GYM

Sabrina awoke. She hopped out of her bed and dug through her closet in search of a suitcase. Once found, she clicked it open began pulling clothes out of her dresser. All the time she was packing, she couldn't help cursing at herself. She had heard about the kidnapping in Pallet, but what she had just experienced now peaked her interest.

_When did the Psychic Corps get here?_

_ _


	5. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 4

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon, and I thank Dragoness for allowing me to twist her idea around a bit.

# Ash…

_ _

_Huh…?_

_ _

_Ah, you are awake. Excellent._

_ _

_Who are you…?_

_ _

_My, Miss. Misty was right, you are a cute one aren't you?_

_ _

_Misty! How do you know Misty?! What have you…_

_ _

_Done? Nothing, child. Calm yourself, Little One, you must save your strength for the struggle ahead._

_ _

_Struggle?_

_ _

_Hush, my little one. I shall tell you now that the Prince and I will help you find your purpose._

_ _

_Prince? Who…?_

_ _

_A man who has seen the centuries come and go, Little One. But now, rest, my child, there are already forces at work to save you as we speak._

_ _

"This meeting of the Council of State of the Russian Empire will come to order." The Emperor rapped a small gavel against the decorative stone on the table. When under the Chairmanship of the Emperor, the Council of Ministers was temporarily renamed the Council of State. Chairman of the Minister's Council Vladimir Putin sat by the Emperor's right hand as well as a computer console. The table they sat at had a holograph generator in the middle of a well that separated the four sides of the table from each other. "Now, gentlemen, today we're going to review the Grand Canal System's further construction as well as…"Dane trailed off his eyes fell upon an unfamiliar councilor who was looking a bit nervously about. He leaned over his papers and pointed at the man. "Who the heck are you?!" The man stood up, cleared his throat, and said, "Leonid Chestovsky, Your Imperial Majesty, Deputy Minister of Pokemon." The Emperor glared at the man, stood up, and folded his arms. "And where is Minister Polosev? She knew about this meeting and said nothing about being absent to me." "Yes, sire, she said she had a family emergency. She didn't know how long she would be." The Emperor gave an exasperated sigh and motioned for the Deputy Minister to sit down. "Very well, I'll allow it this once, but inform Minister Polosev that I expect that from now on, I expect her to be more responsible with her duties. She is no longer a little trainer in the Red League and she shouldn't disregard the Head of the Russian State like this. Understand?" "Yes, my Emperor." Dane sat down and pressed a button on his console. An image of the Earth appeared and the hologram concentrated onto the General area of the Russian Empire.

"Now, I have a confirmation from the Governor of…"

Primakov stared across the table's well toward the Deputy Minister. _No, she couldn't have…_

PALLET TOWN, INDIGO REGION

Lieutenant General Ivan Nikolov saluted Mrs. Ketchum as she rose from her garden to greet him. "General, I thought you had gone?" "The rest of the team has gone back to Russia to file it's report. The Emperor instructed me to stay here to finish up some minor details and aid your police if I can." Delia Ketchum nodded. Richie came along the road just then, with a wheelbarrow that had a rather large bag in it. On his shoulders rode both Ash's Pikachu and his own Sparky. When they got close, upon seeing General Nikolov, Pikachu's cheeks began to snap with electricity and he gave a low growl of warning. Nikolov looked at the Electric Pokemon for a moment before asking, "Is…Misty Waterflower around?" "Yes, in the living room." He smiled and gripped the tip of his visor in respect. "Thank you, Delia…your father's name?" "Steven," "Thank you, Delia Stepanovich,"

(Author's Note: As a gesture of respect, Russians will refer to each other by their first name and the name of their father. Example: Father-Sergei, Son-Vladimir=Vladimir Sergeyevitch. On with the story.)

"Now, Misty," said the General as he laid his laptop on the coffee table and looked up at her with a friendly smile, "Can you describe these missiles for me?" She thought hard and fumbled with a small glass of juice she held in her hands. "Uh, short. Fat, too. I didn't really notice anything else." He tapped it into the computer and bit his lip as information came up. "According to this, the missiles that you experienced are the H-12 series; built for the Ministry of Internal Affairs as anti-terrorist weapons." A few more questions brought more, but minor information as Nikolov had expected. "Now, Misty," said the General, ready to wrap it up, "Could you see a number on the helicopter? What was it?" "Oh, 56." Nikolov typed it in and frowned at the information. "Are you sure?" "Yes," she answered. Nikolov was silent for a moment. He stood up. "I have to speak with the Emperor about this,"

Ivan gave a smart salute as the Emperor's face appeared on the vid-screen. "I assume this is important, Ivan?" "Your Imperial Majesty, I have conclusive proof that your loyal Navy was not involved in the abduction of Ash Ketchum." Dane sat back and said, "I'm listening," "Sire, the helicopter the girl saw was a disarmed vehicle. It was surplused about two years ago and sold to the Golev Sea Institute near Vladivostok." Dane I leaned toward the screen. "You mean that Professor Dmitri Golev kidnapped Ash?" Nikolov shrugged. "I am not sure of that, my Emperor, the Professor has never been involved in criminal activities before." "I know, I've awarded the man three Meritous Science Medals myself. Could he have funding problems?" The General shook his head. "There has been no ransom demand, sire. I recommend that we use our ORSAT spy satellites to locate the Professor. This is the time of year that Lapras begin migrating to the North and he always follows them to do research."

The Emperor looked down at his papers and reached for one in particular. He looked at it for a moment. "Fine, I believe that ORSAT 16 is over the area right now. I'll instruct Minister Primakov to deliver some photos to the police on Indigo immediately. Anything else?" "No, my…" Ivan stopped as he suddenly felt something. An eerie feeling of familiarity. It was far…no, not too far. And getting closer. He smiled. "Actually, sire, something interesting is about to occur…"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Ketchum?" Delia turned to see a beautiful young woman with greenish hair standing in front of her fence. She was dressed in a red military like tunic with long black pants and boots. She had a friendly smile. "Yes, who are you?" "I'm Sabrina, Gym Leader of Saffron City," Delia's eyes opened wide. "You're Sabrina?! The girl that tried to turn my Ash into a doll?" Sabrina blushed a little. "Yes, well, that's behind me now." "Oh, good," said Delia as she approached the Gym Leader. "What are you here for?" "I heard about your son, and was wondering if I could help." Mrs. Ketchum blinked. "Wha…I'm flattered, Miss. Sabrina. Thank you," Sabrina nodded and smiled. "I just want to help, like Ash helped me once…" She trailed off as she saw someone behind Delia. Mrs. Ketchum turned to see Lieutenant General Nikolov behind her. "Ivan…"

Sabrina murmured hardly. "Sabrina…" said the General. "Do you two know each other?" said a somewhat confused Delia Ketchum. "She was in Moscow once, Mrs. Ketchum," said Ivan as he continued to look at Sabrina in bemusement. "By the way, Miss. Sabrina, where is your…shall we say…Mini-You?" Her eyes narrowed. "Ash freed me of it," "My, the boy certainly does get around, doesn't he?" chuckled the General. "Sabrina, what's going on? How do you know each other?" said an exasperated Delia.

Sabrina glared at Ivan dangerously. 

"Mrs. Ketchum, Ivan Nikolov is the Commander of Russia's Psychic Corps,"


	6. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 5

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and thanks should go to Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story around a bit. 

"Psychic Corps?" said Mrs. Ketchum. "An elite, top secret organization of the Russian military devoted to training Psychic's as a defensive force," answered Sabrina coldly, "Ivan is the most powerful Psychic in the Corps, he answers to the Emperor and no one else." General Nikolov gave a little smile. "I'm also a sharpshooter with the Imperial Army," "That's because you use your telekinesis to guide the bullet," Sabrina snapped. Nikolov shrugged. "But…why are you here?" Delia asked.

The General folded his arms and looked at the Ash tree in the garden. "The Emperor Dane I sent me to insure that this wasn't some sort of hoax. I have discovered that it is not and he has taken action to reclaim your son. Soon enough, we'll find your boy.." 

He turned his eyes to Delia and smirked. "Or should I say…your Mew."

Within moments of Ivan's conversation with Dane I, ORSAT spy satellites went into action. Photos flew into the computers of the Space Defense Command Headquarters at Tyuratum, in Kazakhstan. From there the photos were transmitted to the Ministry of Defense and the MGB. 

An MGB Major marched into Yevgeni Primakov's office and handed him the satellite photos. "Dismissed," he murmured with a wave of his hand. The officer saluted and walked out the door. Primakov donned his glasses, drank a shot of Vodka, and examined the photos. Near Naval Island, the satellite had found a ship flying Russian colors. Primakov's eyes glanced back and forth between a document and the photo. "Ship name: Golden Sea. Registered: Vladivostok Merchant Bureau. Registration Number: 1553."

Primakov smiled as everything linked up. "We have them."

In Pallet, Misty quietly fed Togepi it's dinner. Ash had been gone for about a week and a half now but the worry hadn't vanished. _What was he doing to himself? Why would he try to kill…No, he would never…_ Suddenly, the phone came alive. "Ring, ring, ring, phone call, phone call (Isn't that how it goes?)". She placed the little egg Pokemon on the kitchen floor and picked up the phone. On the screen appeared on aged man with glasses. His face was long and a little puffy. He had high cheekbones and wore a dark suit. He looked a little surprised to see Misty. "Mrs. Ketchum?" he asked. "No, I'm Misty," "Oh," answered the strange caller, "Could you put her on the line?" "All right, who should I say is calling?" "Yevgeni Primakov, Minister of State Security of the Russian Empire," Misty's eyes opened wide at the title. "Oh…Okay, just a sec," she jogged out of the kitchen, leaving Primakov to watch Togepi approach the screen and chirp happily. "Uh, hello there," "Brrrriiiii! Togi…Togi!" "Does that work?" "Brrrriiiiii!" "Alright, if you say so,"

(Author's note: The next part will have a big part to play in this story and a possible sequel. Don't worry the end of this fic will tie it all in.)

Far away, the sky was darkened by the storm and falling rain. In this region, the land was bare and mountains were legion. Hidden in this region lay an ancient fortress, it's dark towers stretched upwards as if they were reaching to stab the sky. Hidden beneath this structure was a great cavern, with a shrine constructed around a great stone slab at the far end…

"And behold, He shall raise them to a height above normal men, and give them gifts of wisdom and long life."

The man's long fingernails traced over the slab. Part of it had writing covering it. But most of it held empty space. The shadowy figure continued reading.

"But, as their numbers increase, so shall their vanity. And He shall look upon them and be displeased. He shall choose One to raise above them and shall make him greater than they. But lo, there shall be two challenges set against this Chosen One. Beware, for the darkness within may overcome him, and another will be chosen to smite him."

The man placed a long, pale finger to his chin in thought. "Polosev moved quickly. It is fortunate that we found him as speedily as we did." "_Da,_ Prince Tepes," He turned to behold the vastly aged woman waiting patiently behind him. He slowly walked down the short steps leading to the shrine. "We must work fast, Little Grandmother. And effectively. The darkness trying to infect him is temporarily halted by Polosev's devilish little machine, but it is still gathering strength. When the collar is removed, it will be as if a massive dam was removed: The darkness will flood his body." He glanced back at the slab. "We must be thorough when the time comes, and sweep it out of his body."

"We could just leave the collar on," the old woman chuckled. The man glared at her. "And what would we have? A mindless drone, incapable of realizing the other destiny that has been predicted for him." He turned his back and continued staring at the slab.

"And anyway, he must be of free mind when we move. His soul will be the ultimate factor in the coming battle." "And if we fail?" The man kneeled down to observe a small mouse that was crossing the stone floor. He stretched out a pale hand and silently broke the mouse's neck.

PALLET TOWN

"Mrs. Ketchum?" Delia turned to Misty's voice. "Oh, Misty, hi."

"There's a Russian Government official on the phone, he's asking for you and he…" She trailed off as she noticed Sabrina. "Sabrina! What are you doing here?" "I came to help you look for Ash. It's nice to see you again, Misty." Misty nodded and suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh, Togepi! I forgot about it! Excuse me," she ran back to the house. "Togepi?" asked Sabrina. "We'll explain later," said Delia as she followed Misty, albeit somewhat slower. Sabrina turned back to Ivan, who still had a somewhat amused smile on his face.

"How do you know this Ash, anyway?" She sighed and leaned against the fence post.

"He battled against me when I was still carrying around that little doll. He lost twice, but came back for another round armed with a Haunter." She smiled a little at the memory. 

"He won when the Haunter, acting on it's own, made me laugh. The doll vanished and I've been free of it ever since." One of Ivan's eyebrows went up. He smirked at her. "What? You look like you're two seconds away from laughing like a maniac."

"You like him," "WHAT?!?" 

He snickered sinisterly. "You got a little sparkle in your eyes and your Aura brightened a little. You have a crush on him," She blushed. "You're wrong. He's only eleven!" "Yes, and Misty is thirteen, yet she has a crush on him." She narrowed her eyes. "Have you been peeking into people's minds again?" Ivan shook his head. "No, no. It should be obvious even to you. Her aura keeps calling for him, reaching for him. He appears to be a charming little Pokemon." He chuckled. "How do you know about that?" "I have my…sources."

Delia suddenly burst out of the house and cried out, "They found the helicopter!"

Two hours later, a Kamov-31 helicopter landed on the deck of the _Archangel_, Russia's largest Carrier. Out of it emerged Delia Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Richie, Billie, and Pikachu. General Nikolov helped Sabrina out of the chopper. Ivan walked over to the captain and the MGB agent that had arrived. After a few minutes of talking, Ivan went back to the group. "We found the research ship _Golden Sea_ a few hours ago. 3rd Task Force has surrounded it, but no movement has been sighted on deck. We have a battalion of SPETSNAZ troops getting ready to board it. We'll remain here and wait for the report from the commander."

The _Golden Sea_ found itself between two destroyers of the Russian Pacific Fleet. Two gangplanks slid out of each ship and landed on both of her sides. The hammering of black boots thundered through the air as black-masked men hurled themselves onto the_ Golden Eye_'s deck. Shouts rang through the air as 1,200 men swarmed through the ship. Lieutenant Colonel Sergei Farlov stepped onto the deck to lead the search. Attached to his shoulder was a microphone. "Into the bridge," he spoke as he led a platoon to said room. 

And so it went on, throughout the ship, floor by floor, room by room. Suddenly, Farlov's radio crackled. "MC, this is Rolov, over." "What is it, Rolov," he snarled in reply. "MC, we're in the kitchen. We found something in the refrigerator you should see, over." "Copy that, I'm on my way."

Farlov entered the kitchen to see Lieutenant Rolov speaking with his men. Rolov saluted and Farlov acknowledged it. "Now, Rolov, what was so freakin' important?" The lieutenant reached over and opened the refrigerator door. Farlov stepped back and gagged from the stench that escaped from the icy chamber.

Farlov's microphone that was attached to his shoulder was linked directly to the radio system on _Archangel_. Ash's friends and family gathered around a radio in the carrier's mess hall. "Good Lord…get some Med personnel in here!! Christ Almighty!" The sound of cloth moving came over the radio. Farlov was crossing himself. "They're all dead!"

It was much later, on the destroyer _Timoshenko_. The group from Pallet had been airlifted home and Medical Officers had been brought in to help with the load of bodies. There were autopsies when the doctors could manage it. Ivan Nikolov waited to hear about the cause of Professor Dmitri Golev's death. Finally, the Doctor came out, peeling off his blood covered gloves. He nodded at Nikolov and the two went into the mess hall.

"So doctor? What happened?" The Medical Officer sighed and wiped his brow. He clasped his now bare hands together. "Well, when we opened his chest, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with his heart, so we ruled that out. There were a few spots on the lungs, but it seems to be a minor case of bronchitis; not enough to be fatal. Then we decided to examine his skull." "And?" "And…Well, there seemed to be a blood clot in parts of his brain. About three blood veins had unusually large clots, suggesting a stroke." "So it was a stroke?" "No, no, it's like…like someone's fingers just pressed against the veins and stopped the blood flow." Ivan sat back in shock. The doctor put his hand to his head in a tired manner. "What could have done that?" The doctor replied, "I believe he was murdered by a Psychic Pokemon."

_Ash._

_ _

_You again._

_ _

_Is something wrong?_

_ _

_Yeah, you keep talking to me and won't tell me who you are._

_ _

_I'm sorry. Please forgive a rude old woman. The Prince believes we should not reveal ourselves just yet. _

_ _

_Uh…_

_ _

_What is it, Little One?_

_ _

_Nothing. It's just that you're acting nicer than the last guy who talked to me like this._

_ _

_Ah, you mean Nekiro. _

_ _

_You know him?_

Only by name, Little One. The Prince and I prefer not to associate ourselves with his kind.

_Why?_

_ _

_They're self-obsessed little snots._

_ _

_Good point. Why are you here anyway?_

_ _

_To help you, Little One._

_ _

_With what?_

_ _

_With your possible future. You became what you are for a reason._

_ _

_The Dark Mew…_

_ _

_No, child. There is another reason you have been chosen to receive this gift._

_ _

_What is it?_

_ _

_Another time, Little One. But hold on, child. With the light of your soul, the Prince and I will give you the tools for victory._

_ _

PALLET

Ivan stood in Professor Oak's lab, dialing in a number. Before long, Emperor Dane I's face appeared on the screen. "Ivan, do you have something else for me? I already heard about Golev's death. Primakov and I are discussing it now." 

Ivan replied, "Your Imperial Majesty, there is indeed something else to report."

"Yes, I'm listening?" Ivan cleared his throat. "On the day that I arrived here, I scanned the Ketchum residence as according to common practice. I happened to also scan the mind of Ash Ketchum's famous Pikachu." The Emperor nodded. "The mental scan revealed something interesting about Mr. Ketchum: he has, through some twist of fate, been changed into a Mew." "A what?" "A Mew, sire. It's said to be the most powerful psychic in the Pokemon world. It's been thought to be a Myth for years but apparently, Ash has accidentally proved it's existence." Dane was silent. "I must consider this, Ivan. Good work." The screen flipped off.

"A Mew?" Dane grumbled to himself. "Dead Pokemon researchers? What the heck is…"

Dane trailed off as he noticed Primakov's downcast look. "Something wrong, Minister?"

Primakov looked up at the Emperor. "Yes, sire. It's about Anya Polosev…"


	7. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 6

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and thanks to Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story around a bit.

"Psy Beam!" Ash fired off a blast of Psychic energy at the target. The bolt of power punched through the skin of the rubber bag and got halfway through before it petered out.

"Very good," Anya Polosev purred as she strolled over to Ash and placed her hand on his head. Ash was quiet and looked toward the ground; the action of a defeated man. The collar around his throat blinked it's little lights. The Minister and Mew were inside the training gym of the compound that Polosev had taken Ash to. The compound itself was located in the Ural mountains. The Russian woman smiled down at the Mew. "Soon, we'll be able to exploit your powers fully. And when we do…" She looked up to the ceiling as if seeing some God that appeared only to her, "The Hammer and Sickle will rise over a Soviet Russia…and Soviet Europe…once again!"

Ash was placed back in his little room, where he slept on a small mattress manufactured from someplace called Murmansk. 

The compound consisted of five buildings: A dining hall, a medical office, a solar power station with a connection to a nearby hydropower plant as a backup, a barracks, and finally the training gym. The area around was generously populated with trees. A single dirt road connected the compound with a small town about two miles away. 

# Ash.

# 

# Uh…Hi,…Woman.

# 

# Polite even when he doesn't know his friend's name! The Prince would be pleased.

# That Prince again…Who is he?

_ _

_His name is Son of the Dragon._

_ _

_Kinda long, isn't it?_

_ _

_Oh, that is just the translation of his name. In fact, you have already heard his name many times by now, I'm sure._

_ _

_Wow…so he's…_

_ _

_Ah, you have figured it out?_

_ _

_…Prince Charles?_

_ _

_…_

_ _

_Are you still there?_

_ _

_I'm sorry, you're young yet. You'll learn._

_ _

_About what?_

_ _

_Nothing. But enough of these dream conversations. Open your eyes._

_ _

Ash opened his eyes to behold an old woman standing before him. She had long silver hair and wore the clothing of a Russian _babushka_. She smiled at him, showing off Iron teeth. Her old, gnarled hands clutched at a carved cane. Ash blinked upon seeing the aged creature. Who are you? She kneeled down, with considerable effort Ash could see. "The Russians call me Baba Yega." Ash was quiet. She chuckled and shook her head. "I am a sorceress, and as you can see, a rather old one at that." She cackled and slowly brought herself up to a standing position. Here, let me help… Ash tried to float to her and help her, but found he couldn't. She smiled sympathetically toward the little Mew as she finished rising. "That little devil keeps you from doing anything that is not commanded by that little hag." She sighed and looked out Ash's small window. "You poor thing. First you are abducted. Then you lose your humanity. Then you find your father to be a criminal…" She looked back at him, "Forgive me, I did not mean to depress you." No…that's alright. She shook her head sadly. An aged hand began to stroke Ash's head. "Your friends will come, Little One, and then it will be time for the Prince and I to make our move."

Baba Yega then took her hand away and stepped back. A cloud of smoke curled around her and she was gone.

The Castle's library yielded it's information once again to the Prince, after four centuries of research. A pile of books crowded the desk as he flipped through them in search of any details he may have missed. Experience had taught the Prince to figure out every angle, to consider all possibilities, and to find every weakness. Every few minutes or so, he would pick up his pen and scratch some information down on a notebook at his side. His high-backed chair and massive Oak desk sat in front of a roaring fireplace. The desk itself held two candle lamps on either side of his blotter. A cloud of smoke appeared before the desk and the Prince's deep blue eyes looked up. Baba Yega smiled at her partner and gave a little curtsy. "Enough," he mumbled, "I have never demanded that of you. I thought I had made that clear earlier," "I know," she grinned, "I do it to annoy you," He sighed and went back to his current book. "I assume you have news?" "I revealed myself to little Ash," The Prince's eyes darted up to her. "And me…?" "Don't worry, I have continued referring to you as 'The Prince'. He is curious though." "As he should be," said the Prince as he looked back down at his work, "I shall introduce myself later. But now, I must remain in the shadows. Besides," he said as he looked back up at Baba Yega with a clever smile, "He would not react well if I appear to him in his current state, now would he?" The Prince cackled, and his white canines grew slowly longer…

Sabrina yawned as she literally lifted herself from her place on the Ketchum's couch. She had worn a white T-shirt and black briefs for pajamas. "Uh, uh,…Morning Sabrina," said a gushing Brock. "Um, good morning, Brock," she replied as she made her way to the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum hummed to herself as she presided over a skillet flooded with pancakes. She flipped one over as she simultaneously turned and said, "Good morning, Sabrina, I hope you slept well. I'm sorry about the couch, but Misty, Brock, Richie, and Billie have been taking up a lot of the beds." "Mrs. Ketchum, if there are too many people for you to handle I could find a motel…" Delia shook her head and flipped over another row of pancakes while she continued looking at the Psychic trainer. "No, no. I enjoy having you all here." She looked over at the kitchen wall. Sabrina followed her gaze to a picture of a younger Ash with an older man giving that familiar "V-for-Victory" salute. The man with him was also giving the salute. He was completely bald and clutched Ash to his chest. "Who is that, Mrs. Ketchum?" Delia gave a fond smile as she piled five pancakes onto a plate. "That's my father, Fred. When I married Giovanni, he and Mom cut me out of their will. They weren't too pleased that I married at the age of eighteen." She chuckled at the memory. Sabrina sat down at the table. "When Ash was three, my mother was in a car accident. Vanni paid for her treatment all the time she was in the hospital. It was a good thing he did; when she died, the bill was up to $23,000,"

Delia continued flipping pancakes onto a plate as she spoke. "After that, Dad softened a little, started sending me birthday cards again," she chuckled again, "Then, when Ash was five, Dad called me and told me to bring Ash over for a visit. We went over there and Dad seemed to brighten up as soon as he saw Ash." She stopped for a minute.

"About two weeks later, Dad died of Motor Neuron Disorder." A small tear began to emerge from her eye. "His doctor told me, at his funeral, that he went quietly and peacefully because he had 'seen his grandson'." She sighed and continued flipping the pancakes. Sabrina decided to change the subject. "Has General Nikolov been creeping around?" Delia shook her head. "He told me last night that he was going to speak with Dane again."

"Minister Primakov has known Anya Polosev's plan since before this blasted thing ever happened," said the Emperor. Ivan straightened up at hearing this. "Miss. Polosev revealed her plans to Primakov and invited him to join her. He refused out of loyalty and common sense," Ivan nodded. "If Minister Polosev's intentions are as dangerous as you described, my Emperor, may I suggest that the Psychic Corps be deployed against her. We could find her for you; perhaps even kill her off before she acts against you."

The Emperor was silent for a moment. He shifted some papers and drew out his glasses.

"I am sending the Imperial Flight to pick you and the victim's relatives up. You will be brought to Moscow where…" "Excuse me, my Emperor, may I say something?" Dane blinked and then nodded. "Sire, Ash Ketchum has more friends than relatives waiting for him here. I request that you allow them to enter the Russian Empire along with Delia Ketchum." Dane nodded. "Very well, General. Bring them here. Perhaps they can assist us."

The Prince stood within a massive tower that extended upwards from his castle. The tower had windows on all of it's walls. The Prince sat at a large telescope. (Think Lawrence III's telescope in Pokemon the Movie 2000.) He looked through it to examine a certain group of stars. What he regarded pleased him. 

"Time is already on my side," he whispered to himself, "And soon, Fate shall also cross to my banners…"

**_AUTHOR'S MESSAGE_**_: Dragoness has told me these chapters are too freakin' short. My apologies to all who would rather I upload longer sections of the story. The truth is, I often jump straight into these fics and just let the story take me to where it ends. I build chapters around ideas that occur to me and then I expand on them. (For example, General Nikolov and the Psychic Corps weren't in the plot that I had planned.)_

_So, excuse the abruptness of these chapters. Besides, I think it helps with the suspense, don't you?_


	8. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 7

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and Thanks should go to Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story around a bit.

Baba Yega leaned against her cane as she looked out the massive windows at the moon. Ah, yes. Age had apparently been cruel to her, but only because she had allowed it to be. She cared nothing for great beauties. Underneath all the makeup, eyes, features, and implants, people were merely people.

The Prince himself had known that for quite some time. Men and women who considered themselves experienced in testing character based on the fact that they had lived through times like that were fools in his eyes. People who lauded over an undefeatable (in their eyes) enemy had no place in the world, he believed. It was all a matter of finding their weakness, and then slicing it open and pouring cyanide into it. The weak man who couldn't find it was doomed. So the Prince said.

She turned to the Prince, who sat in an armchair before a chess table. In his right hand, a Black King wound it's way through his fingers. His face was calm as if he were contemplating some new move against an invisible foe. The Prince finally set the king down in front of the black group, facing the whites. "I believe that is an illegal move, Prince Tepes," said Baba Yega. The Prince smirked cunningly at her. "Sometimes, we must break the rules in war. My friend Napoleon realized that." The old sorceress nodded and tapped her way over to a chair facing the Prince. Those blue eyes seemed to blaze with an invisible fire as he continued speaking. "They have arrived in Moscow, from there this little game will pick up speed," as he spoke, his black clothed arm blurred the chessboard. When he was done, all the black and white pieces were out of their starting places. "As it goes on, Little Grandmother, we must see to it that these Breathers are placed strategically; they will be necessary for the first test."

The Imperial Flight, that is, Dane I's personal Ilyushin-96 airplane, cruised to a slow stop in Moscow International just before midnight. Airport personnel in the pay of the Kremlin scrambled out of the shadows of the tarmac reserved for government officials.

Delia Ketchum and the others from Pallet emerged from the Emperor's personal airplane to shouts in hoarse Russian and gray uniformed men scrambled to the sides of the plane. MGB troops came out soon after and took grim watch at the windows. "But the Emperor isn't on this plane," said Mrs. Ketchum to the pilot as they got out. "They know, but it's procedure," shrugged the pilot. Soon after crossing into the skies over the Russian Empire's Central Asian Region, four MIG-35s took up position at it's flanks. That was also procedure. It was a pretty comfortable flight; lots of space, a fully stocked kitchen, a big screen TV installed in the Emperor's airborne office, and a computer that had three of Dane's favorite video games downloaded on them. During the eight-hour flight, the chef assigned to the plane served a meal called _pelmeny_, meat dumplings served with butter, and for dessert whipped up a desert called_ vareniki_, boiled dumplings filled with strawberry fillings. Brock and Richie were amazed to find a small library near the front of the plane flooded with history books, books on flags and medals, architecture, manga books, Tom Clancy and Dale Brown novels, a small collection of Fred Saberhagen's _Dracula Series_, a few Dave Berry books, and various other humor writers. Misty found a bathroom that was richly stocked and included a shower. With these unique activities to entertain them, the group enjoyed their flight to the largest totalitarian state in the world.

The groups luggage was shoved into a black van behind a ZIL limousine marked with the Imperial Standard and the Imperial banner. The van was followed by two other cars. "Security," said an MGB officer. The group was pushed into the Emperor's car and the motorcade went off with a motorcycle escort joining them at the exit from the tarmac. 

Brock dozed off beside Sabrina, Richie was tickling Togepi with a giggling Misty holding it, Billie sat just staring at the limo's floor, and Delia listened to the MGB officer. "His Imperial Majesty welcomes you to Moscow, the Third Rome, capital of the Russian Empire. Now, I have to tell you of the etiquette when one is before the Emperor…"

It continued on and on, until the motorcade turned into Red Square and made a beeline for the Kremlin. "Uh, excuse me," she said to the MGB officer, "Where are we staying?" "Oh, at the Grand Kremlin Palace. The Emperor considers you his guests." Delia stiffened as the limo passed a saluting Imperial Guard officer and entered the center of power of one-sixth of the planet.

Anya Polosev took a swig of her bottle of vodka as she watched Ash fire another bolt of power into a dummy. "Good, good," she declared. She snatched a Pokeball off of her belt and hurled it over to the gym floor. "Alakazam," said the massive creature as the white glow vanished. "Now, Ash, I want you to listen closely to Alakazam. He's the one that got me through the Red League." She rose to her feet from the chair by the west wall and made her way out the door. The newly appeared Psychic Pokemon glared down at the captive Mew. Uh…heh-heh…hello. 

Alakazam's eyes narrowed. 

So, you are the Mew Mistress was talking about…

Yep…

Awfully cheerful for a drone, aren't you?

What do you mean? 

Look at you, look at that…thing Mistress has put on you!

Silence…

Alright, let's begin. Let me see…What's that?

Alakazam became surrounded by a reddish glow and was hurled into the air like a baby. The Pokemon grunted and picked himself up, his eyes began to blaze a furious yellow.

How are… The glow reappeared and Alakazam was thrown up into the air and smashed into the opposite wall. Then, the Pokemon was hurled once again against another wall. He moaned a little, but stayed down.

In the gym, there was a sun roof hanging over the middle of the gym. Nekiro hovered over the window, looking down at the now confused Ash. 

Perfect…now I'll…

He didn't get to finish as an iron fist smashed into his back and sent him spinning across the roof. Uhhh… he murmured as he looked up to behold a tall man whose form was darkened against the moon. The only feature that would mark him as different was a long cloak that flapped in the wind. "Trying to save your charge? Admirable…" said the dark man, "But foolish…"

Polosev returned with a flask full of coffee. Her mouth dropped open when she saw her collapsed Alakazam. "Ash…you…you," He cringed and would have moved away if he had the power to. I didn't… "You are more powerful than I thought!" Huh?!

"Marvelous! We must begin testing as soon as possible!" But… 

She put the flask down on her chair and began pacing back and forth. "There is a SKYSHIELD station nearby, about fifteen miles. We will go there tomorrow."

But…

The menacing fellow's eyes blazed an angry red as he looked down upon the scene. "Now look what you've done! My plan is ruined!" he hissed at Nekiro. He looked down again at the Mew. After a few seconds, Nekiro thought he detected a change in mood in the mysterious man. "But…ah, yes. I have found a way to make your interference into a great victory. Glorious." He cackled to himself. His black cloak swirled as he leaped to his full height and faced Nekiro. "Go to Moscow and tell the Ketchum mother and family where you found him."

I don't take orders from humans… Nekiro answered coldly.

The man's red eyes narrowed and he reached out and plucked Nekiro out of the air.

"You will do as I say!! For his life depends on it," he said as he looked down on the scene below, "As well as the lives of all who breathe," He then hurled Nekiro into the air. The Mew shook it's head and glared back down at the cloaked man. Who are you anyway?

The man smiled, his ivory teeth glimmered in the moonlight.

"For now, I am simply the Prince…"

THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW

Delia Ketchum walked confidently between two Army officers. A mother on a mission. 

The two Imperial Guards clicked their heels and threw open the doors. Inside was a group of secretaries nervously tapping away. One of them, a man, stood up and said, "The Emperor awaits you, Mrs. Ketchum."

Dane I waved her into a chair. He finished off a telephone conversation with, "I want that thing done on schedule by Thursday! Understand? Good. Goodbye."

He placed the phone down and walked over to the conference table that Mrs. Ketchum sat at. "Now, Mrs. Ketchum…" he began, "I cannot understand what you may be going through. I am childless and a bachelor myself. But…I am placing all the resources of the Russian Empire at your disposal in the search for your son." He reached over and took her hand. "Mrs. Ketchum, I must tell you now that this is no longer a matter of a missing child;

It is now a matter of National Security."


	9. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 8

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and I thank Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story around a bit. **Hey, people!! So far, Dragoness is the only person giving me reviews for this fic! Poor things probably lonely doing this all by herself!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

** **

NARODNAYA SKYSHIELD MISSILE DEFENSE STATION

SKYSHIELD; Russia's missile defense system. Developed in response to America's BMD defense system, SKYSHIELD consisted of dozens of radar sites spread out across the Empire and observation satellites watching from space. When SKYSHIELD saw a missile coming, the coordinates were programmed into interceptor missiles or flying robots and the enemy weapon would be destroyed before it could reach it's target, leaving the Kremlin free to unleash a storm of Nuclear destruction upon their enemy in response. 

Colonel of the Imperial Air Force Feodor Gordunov, commandant of the SKYSHIELD station at Narodnaya, finished off his weekly inspection of the fleet of mobile missile launchers assigned to his command. Gordunov saluted the Company commander and drove off in his jeep toward his office. "And how did the Emperor's pet project look today?" said his driver, a lieutenant. "It's still holding together. Remind me to get on the phone and tell Major Grigori to pay me his twenty rubles, it's been six months since this station was set up already," His driver turned to him and grinned. "He'll just make another excuse anyway, sir," "I know," laughed Gordunov, "But I'll bite him in the butt about it later," The lieutenant laughed as he turned a corner in the forest through which they traveled.

When they turned it, the two were amazed to see a small creature hovering above the road. It was cat-like, with blue eyes and pinkish fur. It had a long prehensile tail that rounded at the end. Around it's neck was a bizarre looking collar. "What on earth is that thing?" whispered the lieutenant. "Looks like some sort of Pokemon," the Colonel replied. The creature turned toward the stopped jeep, staring at the two Russian officers. Then, it was surrounded by a reddish flaming energy. "What the…" muttered the lieutenant as he reached for the pistol on his belt. The mysterious Pokemon fired a bolt of energy at the jeep. "Crap!! Get out!!!" shouted the Colonel as he leaped out of the vehicle. Too late.

The power surge smashed into the engine and turned the gas tank into a mini firestorm. The lieutenant was thrown violently down the side of the jeep. One foot still hung inside the driver's side. His face was burned and covered in blood. The once fine, gray uniform was covered in blood and had little patches of flames scattered about. 

Colonel Gordunov pulled his pistol out of his jacket and took cover behind a tree. He then whipped around and fired three rounds at the creature. He was somewhat confused to see a few small objects appearing in the middle of the air and then dropping down to the ground. Then he realized it: _They were his bullets!_

He threw his pistol aside and shakily advanced to the road before the creature, with his hands raised. Gordunov expected something horrible; a shot through the chest perhaps?

He looked up at the Pokemon and was somewhat surprised to see tears emerge from it's eyes. Before it flew off toward his command's radar sites, he thought he heard a young boy's voice in his mind.

I'm sorry…

THE KREMLIN

The Russian Emperor wolfed down an impressive breakfast laid out before him. "Well, Mrs. Ketchum," he said between bites, "I had my doubts about letting you use my kitchens to cook, but even the Imperial Chef was impressed." Delia smiled happily. "I thought it was the least I could do for you after letting us stay in your home, sir." Dane smiled at her. Then frowned. He looked under the table and said, "Hey, hey! You two share that ketchup or I'll take it away! You think I won't? Oh, you think I won't? I'll come down there and kick your little tails!" "Pika, Pikachu, chu chu!" "Oh yeah!? That's it, I'm coming over there!" He crawled underneath the table and the sounds of battle emerged from beneath it. The Emperor's guests then picked themselves up and crept out the door. 

An aide entered the room, looking very shaken. He stopped for a few minutes to regard the row going on beneath the dining table. "Uh, Your Imperial Majesty?" "Hah!" came Dane's triumphant cry as an open bottle of ketchup in the Imperial hand emerged from under the table. Two little whining cries also rose and it sounded like there were little hops going on. "Uhm, sire?" "Huh?" The Emperor's head popped up from beneath the table. "Oh, Alexi. What is it?" he asked as he pulled himself from the scene of battle. 

"Sire, it's about one of our SKYSHIELD bases…" Alexi began.

"All four radar structures and seventeen FROG-15 missiles destroyed," sighed Dane I.

Delia Ketchum, Lieutenant General Ivan Nikolov and MGB chief Yevgeni Primakov sat at the Emperor's conference table. "And right now, we have a hole-tiny as it is-in our missile defense system." He leaned forward in his chair and crossed his arms on the table.

His eyes turned toward the folder in front of him labeled "SKYSHIELD-Strategic Air Defense Command Headquarters."

"The Ministry of Defense has sent three planeloads of construction troops and technicians to Narodnaya. I've been told that the rebuilding of the station will take about two months. Until then, I've dispatched some mobile radar units to plug up the hole for a while."

He then looked over at Delia and got a little quieter. "Mrs. Ketchum, the commander of that station told me he saw who-or rather what-did it. He gave us a description of a Mew…" She drew a sharp breath and looked like she was about to cry. The Emperor quickly added. "But, since Polosev showed her hand, we've narrowed the area of the search. I've already deployed an Airborne Division to help in the search and I've got reconnaissance planes over-flying the area. The Imperial Air Force tells me that they'll have covered the entire province in a few days. When we find her, I have a SPETSNAZ battalion waiting for my orders; we'll go in and rescue your son, and find out what she did to him. Now, when…" The phone on the Emperor's credenza rang. He sighed and went over to answer it. "Yes?" he grumbled, hoping to frighten away the caller. "What?…When?…Does he have any proof?…We'll see about that. Search him, do the usual security precautions, and send him up." Dane hung up and turned to the waiting group at the table. "A guy just came by who says he's Ash's father…"

The Prince admired the 17th Century musket in his hand. In the other he held a cloth with which he had just finished polishing the antique. In the background, Handel's _Royal Fireworks_ filled the Prince's collection room with the sound of those long past 1700's. 

As he placed the old weapon back on it's mount, he murmured, "And how are things going?" "Very well," answered Baba Yega, who sat on a medieval armchair and laid her cane across her lap. "The foul father has arrived on the scene." "Ah, Giovanni Ketchum," said the Prince as he plucked a long Polish saber from the wall and began polishing it. "The fellow had everything, or thought he had. And when he realized what he didn't have, it was too late. Or so it may seem…" He turned toward Baba Yega and artistically rolled the blade in his hand. "The events in this matter have reached their peak, Little Grandmother, everything goes downhill from here, and the time is approaching when we shall move in and strike it down,"

"Giovanni, what are you doing here?" said Mrs. Ketchum. The Emperor cocked an eyebrow as he regarded the two people. Giovanni was wearing a black suit and a loosened red tie. He looked defeated, and somewhat nervous before his wife. The Emperor cleared his throat and approached the couple. "Mr. Ketchum, I would like to…" he cut himself off as Delia turned a dangerous glare to him, "…Say that I am going to stand over here now." And Dane stepped cautiously over to a safe spot.

"Delia, please, I…" "I told you to stay away! Or don't you remember?! You seem to have a lot of trouble remembering things, Giovanni, your wife, your vows, your family, your own son! Ash admired you his entire life and you destroyed all that in one minute!! Then you go and kidnap him to use as a puppet. How could you do that, Giovanni?! How could you?!?" Tears began to roll out of her eyes and she ran out of the room. Giovanni sagged down and stumbled over to a couch. He clasped his trembling hands together and rested his chin on them. The Emperor uncomfortably glanced back and forth between Giovanni and the retreating Delia Ketchum. He quietly maneuvered his way to another door and quickly made his way to his office.

Dane slumped down at his desk and held a hand to the side of his head. He was getting a terrible headache and it was only eleven-twenty. He reached for the buzzer to have some aspirin brought to him when a bright flash of light made him leap from his chair. When the light cleared, he saw before him a small cat-like creature with pink fur.

"Ash…?" he asked confusedly. 

The Mew shook it's head.

No, I am Neriko, sir.

Dane's eyes opened wide as he looked upon the now floating Mew. 

"What are you here for?" As you humans would say, for backup,

"Backup? You know where Ash is?"

Yes,

The Emperor's hand quickly darted to his phone and he dialed up a number. What are you doing? asked a somewhat alarmed Nekiro.

Dane turned to him and gave a grin. "Getting your backup. Round up Ash's mom and friends, will you? We're coming to the rescue…"


	10. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 9

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and I thank Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story around a bit.

"The final move is about to begin," Baba Yega nodded at the Prince's declaration. "Come, let us take our places,"

"Delia, please, I would just like to talk…" "Giovanni, we are beyond talking now!" 

"But I…" "I knew it, I just knew I should have put my foot down the first time I heard your men were after Ash, but I didn't want to traumatize him. You know why, Giovanni?" "But, De-…" "Because he worshipped the ground you walked on! You have no idea how much he loved you, and you know why? Because you were never there!!"

Giovanni gulped and looked down at the ground. He had caught up to his wife in a smallrichly decorated drawing room in the Emperor's apartments; a massive pillar in the center had mirrors that reflected the enraged wife and besieged husband. "Delia, I just want…"

But Mrs. Ketchum was turning away. Giovanni became irritated then and ran over and grabbed her arm. "Delia," he said calmly, looking her in the eye, "I would just like to talk," She looked at him with anger in her eyes, but nodded in agreement. They went over and sat on a gold-bordered couch. "Now, Delia," he began, "I know that you are disappointed with me; and I have to say I can't blame you.

"Before I met you, Mother was the Leader of Team Rocket. You know as well as I do that she was an unpleasant woman when you met her, she had been that way all her life and I don't believe she even tried to soften a little when I was born. I always swore to myself that I would be ten times the father then she was a mother. 

"I _do_ love Ash, it's just that I couldn't try to stop Jessie and James for the same reason you never told him about me."

Her face hardened and her eyes gained that fiery look Giovanni had only previously in Jessie. 

Her hand reached for a nearby object as she hissed, "I can't believe I wasted my time…"

"HEY! HEY!" The Ketchum's turned to see the Emperor Dane I jog up to them with panic in his eyes. "Mrs. Ketchum, I know you're upset but please don't smash my 17th Century Chinese vase against your husband's head." He carefully plucked it out of her hands and set it down. "Sir, I have something to tell you about my husband…" Dane glanced at her, "You're cousins?" "What? No!" He sighed with relief. " Good, you won't believe how many visitors come here like that…" Mrs. Ketchum took a deep breath. "Giovanni is leader of Team Rocket." The Emperor blinked once, as if lacking of recognition. "You know, Team Rocket? The Pokemon thieves?" Giovanni shook his head. "It's no use, Delia, he's probably forgotten about us; his secret police drove us out of Russia a year ago," Finally, an emotion came across the Emperor's face, "Oh, now I remember. I had to silence a few of your guys from telling the press about my gu… Never-mind." He picked himself up and looked at the two. "I told that Nekiro…thing to round you up, but I just found him flirting with my housemaid, Natasha," he shook his head, "Poor woman smells like an Ivysaur during mating season." He then looked into Mrs. Ketchum's eyes. "Nekiro found Ash in the Urals, my plane is waiting for you at Moscow Airport…" 

Three An-124s flew alongside the Emperor's plane as they headed toward Narodnaya SKYSHIELD station's airstrip.

SOME TIME LATER…

"All right, listen up," ordered the Battalion commander. The group had landed at an Imperial Air Force Base. Brock and Richie leaned against a wall, listening with interest as the situation was explained and the strategy revealed. "The compound has one dirt road, leaving the area almost completely isolated. This may have helped them to guard against mischievous children, but we're going to make them regret it.

"I want a Lieutenant and three men to dress in civvies and hike up to the gates, acting lost. While they distract the guards, an explosives platoon will come up from behind and plant explosives on the back wall. The distracting team will be signaled to leave by an orange smoke flare on this peak here," he tapped said peak, "Once the team is clear, two Mil-24 gunships will approach along the front gate and blow open the front wall. Once this is complete, three companies will attack the hole and engage the guards. When the posts in the rear are vacant, the explosives will be detonated and the next three companies will attack from the rear. The objective: Engage the enemy while Lieutenant General Ivan Nikolov and Miss. Sabrina take action to rescue Ash Ketchum," Brock was somewhat surprised to hear rumblings of surprise and amazement rumble across the room. "All right, prepare your men and get going,"

"Now, after the rescue…" said the Emperor, "…We have a portable Revitalizing Unit here," he slapped a microwave sized metal box, "If he's harmed in any way, this baby will help him along, albeit a little slower than the larger versions," Misty, clutching her Togepi tightly to her chest glanced inside the machine. "When did you guys build this?" 

Dane smiled at her. "Actually, funny enough, the Soviets did. They developed it for teams of Arcanines they used to help root out landmines. They were going to introduce it into the open market in 1992, but the Soviet Union collapsed and the Federation didn't have any money to produce it." Misty nodded. "Do you think Ash will be alright?"

The Emperor shrugged. "Most likely, he would be useless dead,"

THE NEXT MORNING, OUTSIDE POLOSEV'S COMPOUND

The forest shuffled and four eyes peeked out from the bush upon the concrete wall surrounding the compound. "There it is," "Geez, how'd we miss this thing?" "Yeah, you'd think MGB has enough eyes to spare to look for big freakin' forts like this,"

"Quiet! Everyone, act casual,"

Out of the woods emerged the four soldiers, wearing civilian hiking clothes and backpacks stuffed with camping gear in case the guards inspected the packs.

They stopped at the roadside and dragged out a map and began talking in hurried tones. The guards at the gates observed them closely. To them, it looked like they were arguing over directions. Then, the group of travelers turned and walked up to them. One of the guards whispered into his radio, "Request assistance at the gate, unidentified group approaching."

In back, the guards on patrol received the message and ran for the gate.

"Finally…" Six Camouflaged soldiers crawled out from the forest toward the wall.

In a few minutes, explosives were now attached to the concrete wall and the radio detonation device flipped on. Now all that would be needed would be a push of the button.

The Russians at the gate had directed the visitors on to the next town.

They returned to their positions and went on with the daily routine.

Until a heavy chopping sound thundered through the air…

Ash awoke from his exhausted sleep to the sound of screams and machine gun fire. He heard boots scraping across the ground of the compound and the screams of dying men. Rockets slammed into something and the sound of crackling fire roared up. Then even more gunfire rose as the sky began to darken and shouts rang through the air.

_Urrah! Urrah! Urrah!_

The Prince watched the advance from the safety of the forest's darkness. "Carefully now, Little Grandmother, a single twitch and it's all over…"


	11. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-CHAPTER 10

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and I thank Dragoness for allowing me to twist her story around a bit.

SPETSNAZ troops flooded the compound, guns blazing. They mowed down dozens of guards as they rushed toward the buildings. Behind them approached Sabrina and Ivan Nikolov. Sabrina touched a finger to her head. "He's in the barracks," she said. Ivan bowed and said, "Shall we, Miss. Sabrina?"

A guard rushed up at them with a submachine gun. Ivan smirked and held up a hand, then slowly gripped it. The guard stopped and dropped his gun as he reached to his throat and began gagging. His hand then went upwards and then moved aside swiftly, in a tossing gesture. The guard simultaneously floated upward and flew aside. "Very impressive," complimented Sabrina. "How do you think I got to where I am?" snickered Ivan, "The CINCPSY receives his command when he becomes more powerful than those under his command."

In an infantry carrier that was speeding up the road, Mrs. Ketchum wringed her hands nervously. Giovanni, allowed along because he was Ash's father, reached over to her hands. She pulled them away as Pikachu, sitting atop the armored vehicle, began chirping excitedly. "Pika, pikachu!" "Approaching target," said one of the drivers. "Ash…" she murmured. "Sorry, Mrs. Ketchum," said the driver as he turned to look at her, "But you all have to stay in here. Orders from the Emperor."

She sighed and leaned back against the wall of the carrier. Would Ash be alright?

The sun had set now, and the Prince stepped out of the forest along the side of the road. His black cloak hid most of his body, as he had wrapped it around him to conceal himself into the woods. The Prince watched the battle from his spot and sighed. It felt glorious to be back in the heat of the moment. His plan was falling into place. He became aware of several Breathers approaching from behind, all bunched together. He turned to see a pair of headlights and the sound of tracks tearing up the road.

"CHRIST!!" shouted one of the drivers. He slammed his foot on the brakes. At the same time, the shadowy man in the road seemed to ripple and vanish. The APC slid through the spot where the man had originally been. The soldier climbed up through a hatch and looked around frantically. The mysterious man was nowhere to be found. "What is it?" asked Misty leaning over to look out the driver's window. "I don't know…" mumbled the confused man as he sat back down. The driver restarted the vehicle and was about to continue onward when the armored vehicle suddenly jolted up violently. Cries arose from the group as they tumbled toward the front. Pikachu fell out of the window and landed in the dirt. It coughed and picked itself up as it held it's head in pain. Then, it felt something and it's cheeks began to spark with electricity as it gave a threatening growl. He turned to behold a towering man with a black cloak who had picked up the APC from the back. The man was silent as he lifted it higher until the hood was almost tipped over.

"Get out of there," he commanded, "Great things are to be done tonight," 

He then placed the vehicle back on the ground and vanished. A few seconds later, the entire group poured out of the carrier.

Baba Yega was silent as she stood on the roof of the training gym. Men were dying all around her but still she held firm. Her attention was drawn to the young Russian general and the Psychic who were now entering the barracks. The wind seemed to then pick up around her and she felt the presence of undeath. "It is time, Little Grandmother,"

Baba Yega nodded and disappeared from the rooftop.

Ash lay on his mattress, literally paralyzed by the collar around his neck. The sounds of battle were beginning to subside and he felt two strong powers approaching. The locked doorknob shook a little. Then the door itself cracked up and collapsed. To his surprise, there stood Sabrina, and somebody he could not identify. "Ash," she said with a smile. Sabrina? How…? "There'll be time to explain later, but for now…" she held out her hand toward Ash and her eyes began to glow yellow. The collar around Ash's neck began to glow with blue energy. A rush of emotions came flooded his mind. Joy, happiness, relief, and then…fear. He felt the daggers again, only now they were even more painful and more malevolent than before. Sabrina! Don't…! It was too late. The collar shattered into little pieces and fell to the floor around him. The darkness flooded his body…and Ash Ketchum was no more.

"Ash? You all right?" My name…is Ashura, said the Mew, who now rose to the ceiling glowing with black-colored power. Ash is dead. And now, Polosev…and her wretched country…will pay for what they did to me. The man beside her stepped forward. "I will not let you do that. You are obviously confused, we canGURK!"

Ashura's power caught Ivan Nikolov's throat and lifted him high into the air. Do not stand in my way. said Ashura, his eyes glowing a demonic red. A shadow fell over the room and a voice spoke: "_My hand be upon you,_" Sabrina gasped as she saw a vision of dark blue eyes and long sharp teeth. Ashura then inexplicably flew through the wall behind him. Nikolov fell to the floor, gagging as he put a hand to his throat. "Sabrina," he coughed, "Something…just appeared! Something…from the grave…"

Ashura rubbed his head, and then growled in anger. Who would dare strike him down?

Someone with a lot of power…the power of thousands of souls in his bloodstream. He heard the sound of a walking stick approach and he immediately rose to the air and turned around to behold the old woman. Baba Yega. "Little One, hear me…"

Ash is dead, it will do no good to try and talk with him,

She then smirked, showing off some of her iron teeth. "Oh, and what have we here? A thief perhaps? We Russians know how to deal with thieves…"

And I know how to deal with people who get in my way!

Ashura formed a ball of dark energy and hurled it at her. The old woman calmly watched as it approached her. The ball exploded, sending waves of smoke and flame into the air.

Ashura smiled…and then gasped when the smoke was blown away by a mysterious wind to reveal Baba Yega standing there completely untouched! She shook her head sadly. "I have many powers, Thief, and together, Ash, Prince Tepes, and I will drive you out."

I have already told you, Ashura hissed, Ash is dead. And you and 'Prince Tepes' will fall sooner or later. A steel beam then smashed Ashura's head from the side and hurled him back to the ground. "The Prince despises insults, Thief, and he does have the ability to vanquish you, one way or another,"

Ashura picked himself up, rather shakily and stared at the old woman with hatred.

You can't stop me, I will carry out my destiny and nothing you do can change that.

"Ah, the destiny. Yes, you will first rebuild the glorious civilization of Pokemopolis and Lavander Town. Then you will force Ash's friends to give you their Pokemon. You will either enslave them or oppress them into your service. Your corruption of Ash's powers will cause dearest Delia Ketchum to die prematurely," she gave a knowing smirk at Ashura's bewilderment, "Then, you will start killing. It'll be slow, but then it will pick up speed. You'll kill little May's evolved Eevee after you killed her brother. You'll kill Richie, and his Pikachu, because of your jealousy toward his relationship with Misty. Then, in a move that would make Joseph Stalin proud, you will kill her while she is having her baby."

Her eyes narrowed as she approached the Mew.

"Yes, you little demon, I know what you would do. And the Prince knows as well."

Ashura rose above her and snarled down, I don't care how much you know!! The legend of the Dark Mew has come true! Ash is dead and there is nothing your prophecies can do about it! "Oh, no?" she said. Baba Yega rose a hand and fired a bolt of pure white light into Ashura's body. 

And then, all he knew was blackness…

Ashura awoke to a twisting void, of different colors. Pictures appeared, disappeared, and reappeared everywhere. Voices called out from everywhere…from the past. __

_You owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum!_

_Are you accusing my store of selling inferior perfumes?_

_To protect the world from devastation,_

_What's hot and cool at the same time?_

_Pika…Pikachu, pika!_

"So now, who's dead?" Ashura whipped around to see…Ash Ketchum. He gasped and stepped back. "Ash? It can't be! You're dead!" "You cannot kill a soul, you fool!"

Baba Yega appeared beside Ash and laid a hand on his shoulder. "And certainly not within their own bodies. Ash was not dead, merely sleeping. You were blind to the light of his soul, but he was there!" Ash looked angry, and stepped toward Ashura. "You would have killed everything I loved and held dear, all for the purpose of driving me into more despair so you would have more power!" Ash stood closely in front of Ashura. Ashura slowly gained confidence as he realized he had one trump card.

"So you don't agree? It doesn't matter Ash, I have the body. You are insignificant."

Ash nodded. "You're right, but I do have one ability that you don't." Ashura's face fell.

"And what is that?"

Ash approached him.

"The power to say 'no',"

Ashura gulped as Ash continued.

"So I'll use this power, right here and now! 

No, I will not give up my body!

No, I won't just sit down like a good little boy and let you run things!

And no, I will not allow you to kill everything I love!"

A sudden glare filled up the place where they were. The light was beautiful, pure and warm. Ash seemed to float up and be turned to face the source of the great light. 

And a voice spoke, one filled with pride and love.

# "Ash Ketchum, I have chosen you…"

Ashura felt great pain and agony. He looked down at his black gloved hand. It was dissolving!

"No!" he screamed to the light, "I have a destiny! I have a future in this body!!"

The voice spoke again.

"Begone from this boy, demon! For you have committed great sin in my eyes, and thus shall you be driven from the powers that you coveted for so long!"

Ashura screamed even louder as the light focused and blasted right through him.

Within a few seconds, Ashura, the Dark Mew, was gone.

At the compound, a doctor examined General Nikolov's neck. "These are the biggest bruises I have ever seen!" commented the doctor. "Another centimeter and you'd be done for."

Delia Ketchum stood before the raid's leader. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ketchum, but we couldn't find your son,"

She gasped and burst into tears. Giovanni came up behind her, his face downfallen by the statement. She swung around and hugged him closely, crying all over his red suit. He teared up a little and held her.

"Ah, loving people." Delia and Giovanni turned to see an old woman with a cane, holding something that was bundled up in blankets. A baby? At least that's what Delia thought, until a long pink tail popped out of the bundle and slowly swung through the air.

"ASH!!" she cried and ran over to the old woman. The stranger smiled happily at her and handed over the blankets. Delia snatched Ash up and clutched him tightly to her chest. Giovanni came up from behind and gave a hug to his wife and son. "Careful, careful," said the old woman, "He is still weak yet,"

Ash's small voice then came through the air.

Hi Mom, Dad,

"Oh, Honey, please rest," said a teary-eyed Delia. Giovanni smiled down at his son.

Dad…?

"Yes, Ash?" replied Mr. Ketchum.

Do you still want to make…a new start?

"Of course I do,"

All right, then…

And then Ash fell into the sleep of the Just.

On the flight back to Moscow, Dane I peeked into the library. Giovanni, Delia, and Ash had fallen asleep on a small couch beside a window. He smiled and quietly shut the door.

He turned to General Nikolov and said, "Well, the Ketchum family is back together. You should see them. A gangster, a Pokemon/human son, and a housewife."

There was silence in the hallways until the Emperor's smile faded and he said, "Let's get a drink," "Yes, sire,"

The two then went to the kitchen.

By the way,

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Default Chapter Title

THE MYSTERY OF BABA YEGA-EPILOGUE

By Red Star

NOTE: I do not own Pokemon and thanks once again to Dragoness for making this possible. [Before hammer-and-sickle flags, in Soviet Marshal's uniform, he bows humbly.]

"A toast!" declared Dane I before the gathered guests in Professor Oak's home.

"To the memory of Professor Golev, the unfortunate pawn in this deadly game. I hereby decree the establishment of the Golev Medal of Pokemon Research!" The guests gulped down their drinks and attendants moved forward to fill them again as the Emperor of All the Russias continued with his speech before Ash (In his human form), Misty, Brock, Richie, Billie, Mr. And Mrs. Ketchum, May and Gary Oak, and finally Professor Oak.

"I hope that your experience has not negatively affected your view of our great country, Ash Ketchum; Russia is not the eternally conspiring nation that some may think. All of Russia had you in their thoughts and prayers, as evidenced by this!" He gestured toward the doors as they opened to reveal a rolling table being pushed in by two of the Emperor's footmen. The table was laden with cakes and fruit baskets. The Emperor plucked an envelope off of the table while producing a pair of gold-rimmed glasses out of his business jacket and slipping them onto his face. He opened the envelope, drew out the letter, and began reading.

"To Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Indigo Pokemon League,

We, the members of the 'Ketchum Faction' within the Imperial League of the Russian Empire wish to pay tribute to our hero. We regret the unfortunate circumstances under which you came to our country and hope you will visit under better conditions. Please accept these gifts as an apology from the peoples of the Russian Empire."

Ash's eyes widened. "The 'Ketchum Faction'?"

Dane shrugged as he plucked a banana from one of the baskets. "To tell the truth, the Russians have never really been crazy about that Lance guy you fought. When they heard you beat him, some formed a following in the League." Ash's face fell a little as he mumbled, "Well, about that…" The Emperor held up a hand and smiled, "Come on now, no regrets tonight! We celebrate!" At that moment, General Nikolov, who had been on the phone with Moscow, came in and sided up to the Emperor. Dane gave a sinister smile as he took a sip from his glass. "Something wrong, sir?" asked Misty, who was trying to wipe Togepi off after an incident with the jell-o. The Emperor turned…

North of Krasnoyarsk in Siberia, the guards of Gulag 23 watched grimly as their charges carried freshly executed bodies away. Long pine boxes, built at the expense of the deceased's family, were filled with the corpses and nailed shut before being lifted onto a truck and driven away. One prisoner nervously approached one of the guards.

"Sir?" The MGB officer turned away from a conversation about the Dynamo sports team with one of his comrades and snarled, "What is it, turd?" The inmate gulped and said, "There is still one coffin left, sir. What should be done with it?" The officer gave an exasperated sigh and answered gruffly, "Leave it. She's not going anywhere." This drew a sinister chuckle from the other guard and they went back to their debate over Dynamo's chances against the Volgograd Typhoons. The prisoner shuffled back to the coffin and looked down at it. "I admired you when I was a child," he whispered, "What went wrong? What happened, Ms. Polosev?"…

"A…problem has been dealt with," said the Emperor. Misty nodded and finished wiping off the red gelatin on her egg-pokemon.Meanwhile, Ash had dove into the feast of gifts, filling himself as full as a bathtub with John Goodman in it.

Ash stumbled upstairs and sat on a chair in his room. He looked out the window at the moon and remembered a dream he once had, when he was staying with Mewtwo.

"Papa! Papa! Over here!" A little girl with black hair ran over to a small patch of light blue flowers. Ash turned his head to watch the girl's father emerge from the wood.

_The man had long black hair and wore a black medieval outfit with a long flowing black cloak. He smiled down at the girl and kneeled beside her. "Papa, what are they? They're so pretty!" The man plucked one from the ground and said, "I am not sure if they even have a name, Lydia. So I shall call them 'Lydia's Bloom'." The girl's eyes widened._

_"Really, Papa?" "Yes, and this shall be your own little garden if you wish," "Oh, Papa! Thank you!" The man smiled as the girl wrapped her arms around him._

_ _

Ash? Ash whirled his chair to see Nekiro hovering behind him. "Oh, hi," 

Nekiro cocked his head questioningly. Ash? How long have you been human?

Ash stopped and blinked. "Well, I changed at 7:34, so…" He looked at the clock. It was nine. "NINE?!?" Nekiro floated closer to him. There's something different about you, Ash… Ash reverted back to his mew shape. Ash! cried Nekiro, his eyes opening wide. What is it? Nekiro flew closer and looked him up and down, wide-eyed.

Your…fur! My fur? What's wrong…? Ash looked down at himself. His fur was no longer the light pink it had been since he evolved. Now, it was the purest white; the color of fresh snow. Ash looked back up at Nekiro. Ash, when did this…happen? Ash shook his head. I don't know. I have no idea…

The next day…

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked around confusingly at Team Rocket's headquarters. The building was almost completely deserted. There was the occasional member exiting from a door, but they were all lugging around cardboard boxes full of personal items. The trio stopped before the Boss's door, gulped nervously and knocked. "Come in." called Giovanni's voice. Jessie, James, and Meowth stuck their heads in…and nearly fell over in shock. Giovanni's red suit, a suit he had kept to like a general to his uniform, was gone. In it's place, he wore a white buttoned T-shirt and black slacks. "Ah, Jessie, James," he nodded to the feline pokemon next. "Meowth." "Boss, what's going on? Everyone is gone." "Are they? Good. I gave them until one-o-clock to have their things out of here." He loaded his computer monitor into a box and prepared to tape up another one to load his computer itself. "WHAT?" shouted the three Rockets. Giovanni looked up at them.

"I have dissolved Team Rocket. My chopper is waiting, if you have anything here pack them up and load them on." James turned and was about to go and pack up his bottle-cap collection when Jessie grabbed him and pulled him back. "Sir, I don't understand, why have you…?" "Because, Jessie, Ash is giving me a second chance." "The twerp?" asked a confused Meowth, "What's he got to do with this?" Giovanni looked at him boringly. "Ash is my son." "WHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!" the trio cried. "That's right." He continued with his conversation as he threw some discs into a box with his computer,

"No more Team Rocket. No more motto's. No more uniforms and Pokemon stealing. I have had enough. I am starting a gym in Pallet Town. Good honest work as a gym leader." Jessie was sputtering. "But…but, Boss, what about the police? What if they find out you led Team Rocket?!?" "That will not be a problem," "How?" "You'd be surprised what threats to cancel treaties and a little hacking from State Security agents can do to help your record," grinned the Boss. It was James's turn to sputter now. "But…then what do you need us for?" "Well, a gym leader needs assistants, doesn't he? Now hurry up and pack. We leave in an hour."

In the faraway fortress of the Prince, the Prince looked down at the slab. Since the battle with Ashura, a new part of the slab had appeared. It took a little bit to translate the writing, but he was sure of what he was reading now:

Should the Chosen One survive the first test, He shall smile upon this One, and drive all darkness from this One's body.

_ _

_But lo, as foretold there shall be a second test. Darkness shall attempt to seize control over the Chosen One's Destiny. But there shall be another of his kind; Chosen by He who rules the skies. Together, they shall vanquish this evil one, and the Chosen One shall become the Father of a New Destiny._

_ _

The Prince ran his sharp nailed fingers over the slab and smiled. "Checkmate," he snickered to himself as he turned around to greet the rapidly appearing Baba Yega.

"It was a good game, Prince," she said, gripping the top of her wooden cane and smiling in a kind of relieved manner, "He was such a nice child. I am pleased that we struck in time." The Prince smiled and walked over to her. "Our triumph is concrete now, Little Grandmother. Will you join me in Round Two?" She shook her head sadly. "_Nyet, Prince Tepes. I have had enough daring and adventure for a while." She looked, dared to look, into the Prince's eyes. "You will take care of him, won't you? He is such a sweet boy."_

He nodded. "I am sorry to see you go. We worked so well together. Until we meet again, Baba Yega." He bowed at the hips and kissed the top of her hand. She smiled and said,

"Until we meet again, Prince Vlad Dracula…"

# Not the end…

For all the fans of the Siberian war: The sequel, World War III, will appear in the Tom Clancy category in the book section of fanfiction. Net, soon…


End file.
